1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod jigging apparatus and more particularly pertains a fishing rod jigging apparatus for supporting and automatically jigging fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and jigging fishing rods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,255 to Campbell, 5,084,995 to Beaudoin, 5,119,580 to Schulte, 5,086,580 to Redding, 3,691,668 to Strebig, and 4,100,695 to Blanchard disclose fishing rod jigging apparatuses.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fishing rod jigging apparatus that is positionable at the stern of a boat for jigging while simultaneously holding a free end of a fishing line and bait at a predetermined distance beneath the surface of the water for trolling as a function of the extent of the downrigger wire reeled out from the spool.
In this respect, the fishing rod jigging apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and automatically jigging fishing rods.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing rod jigging apparatus which can be used for supporting and automatically jigging fishing rods. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.